Don't Get Lost in Heaven
by cantibileChaos
Summary: A nameless girl stumbles into Murdoc one night. He takes her home and the band instantly falls for her. It becomes clear that she does not speak English, but when the band tries to teach her they find she's learning a little too fast. And when the story of her life doesn't add up, she fears it was all a lie. Who is this girl and why can't she remember and how does she know Murdoc?
1. Chapter 1

It was late and Murdoc was out wondering the streets. He held half a cigarette in one hand, and a cheep beer in the other. It had been a relatively uneventful day and Murdoc was in a somewhat depressed state of mind at the moment. Seating himself on a closed dumpster he tested the air. "To misery." he said drearily before taking a drink.

Just as he was about to doze off, someone came stumbling and crashing down the formerly quiet street. "Who the bloody hell," he mumbled to himself as he peered down the road. Expecting some old drunk, Murdoc stood up ready to chase the brute off. Instead, Murdoc found himself suddenly supporting a young girl, probably around Noodle's age. The girl was obviously drunk, no, wasted.

She had short, uneven brown hair and soft skin. Her eyes were squinted so the color wasn't clear, especially in the dim light of a nearby street lamp. She only stood as high as Murdoc's chin, but her legs were a bit longer. The girl was almost unbelievably shapely and Murdoc was feeling lucky. Just when he was about to say something, the girl passed out in his arms. Murdoc could now see a series of cuts and bruises on her back (she was wearing an open-back tank top. Either she got roughed up, or she just fell down a lot from being drunk. Either way, Murdoc was now carrying her back to "his place", he was hoping the rest of the band wouldn't notice.

. . .

Murdoc entered the room, to his great disappointment the whole band was sitting around watching television. As soon as they saw him come in carrying the girl, they knew what he had in mind. Murdoc jumped when Noodle stood and started protesting. 2D just curled up in fear and Russel, who was now back to normal size, just shook his head.

"You can't just take advantage of girls all the time." Noodle yelled.

"Actually luv, I can," Murdoc hissed. "and since when did you start caring anyways." At this, the Japanese guitarist scowled at Murdoc and sat down.

"You know, uh, she's kinda, um, right?" 2D said without looking up.

"Oh, shut up." Murdoc responded. 2D was the last person he was going to listen to.

The band members argued for a while, though it was mostly just Noodle yelling at Murdoc. The girl only woke up once, but only for a minute and she did not say anything. After what seemed like hours of arguing, Murdoc finally gave in when Russel decided to "intervene". It was decided that the girl would sleep on the couch for the night.

. . .

2D was watching the television with the sound low, everyone else had turned in for the night. He was sitting on the floor because the couch was already taken. He thought it best to stay here. Mostly to keep Murdoc from trying anything, but partly because he had noticed an instrument strapped to her back and he wanted to ask her about it. 2D looked back at the girl, she was curled up with her knees to her chest and looked surprisingly well for how much she had been drinking. 2D stared for a while, almost not noticing when the girl's eyes opened.

"Oh, ello dear, er uh, miss." 2D said, blushing. The girl looked at him before finally understanding.

"He la. Je suis ou?" The girl responded. After a minute she said. "Guten tag?" She waited again. "Ni hao?" She once again waited. "Kon ni chi wa?"

"Noodle!" 2D called. Noodle came into the room rubbing her eyes.

"What is it, 2D?" She asked tiredly.

"Our guest is awake and I think she speaks Japanese." 2D said excitedly.

Noodle walked over and asked, "Eigo ga hanasemasuka?"

"Iie." the girl replied. 2D watched as the two had a conversation in a language he didn't understand.

After a bit, Noodle remembered to translate for 2D. "She says she doesn't speak English."

"Go on." 2D said anxiously.

"Nan desuka?" The girl asked Noodle. The two got back to talking. The conversation dragged on forever for 2D, maybe he'd learn Japanese someday.

"She says she's probably from Mexico, accidentally went to France and grew up there, she has no given name, and she can play basically any instrument with strings." Noodle said shortly.

"Probably from Mexico?" 2D asked.

"Yeah, that's where she first remembers being." Noodle responded.

"And she doesn't have a name?" 2D was a bit disappointed that the girl didn't speak English. He was really looking forward to talking to the girl himself, he never really considered that she wouldn't speak English. Why did she know Japanese , but not English? Then, a thought came to his head. "Ask her if she wants to join the band."

"What?" Noodle exclaimed.

"Yeah, ask her if she wants to join the band. We could use some new talent and we already know she can play an instrument. Ask her." 2D said confidently.

"Are you sure? I mean, she's just some girl Murdoc was going to, um, 'court'." Noodle

said uneasily. Though the truth was, she wanted this girl in the band.

"Noodle," 2D started. "I'm sure."

"Okay, but you're responsible for her. Remember that when Murdoc finds out." Noodle said smiling.

. . .

"Breakfast,"

"Breakfast."

"Good. Spoon."

"Spoon."

"Bloody Hell, 2D. She's French, not disabled. Stop with the child stuff. Aye, dollface," Murdoc said addressing the nameless girl. "Say Hail Satan."

The girl giggled and looked at 2D in confusion. "He is," she twirled her finger beside her head, signing crazy. "no?"

2D smiled in delightedness at how quick she was learning. Murdoc, on the other hand, was glaring at the two. "That's it, I'm taking dollface here under my wing for the day."

"Oh, but you can't." Noodle said. "You see, she's still nursing a dreadful hangover, Murdoc." The girl made a point of holding her head dramatically. "See."

"To bad, I found her first. Besides, as the leader of this band I decide what my band member do. Now that dollface is apparently part of this band, I officially declare custody over her for the day." Murdoc declared. "Come on, dollface."

The French girl got up and started following Murdoc. "Do not worry, 2D, Noodle, Russel. I will be fine, no?" She smiled before walking out the door with Murdoc.

"Poor girl don't know who she's deal'n with." Russel said after they were gone.

"What do you want to name her?" Noodle chimed in.

2D looked down. "We could do what we did for you and name her the only English word she knew."

"And what would that be?" Noodle asked.

"Seven." 2D chuckled. "Yeah, maybe not."

"Well, it's not the worst name ever. We'll think about it." Noodle said, grinning widely.

. . .

"So, I hear you don't have a name, dollface." Murdoc said, breaking the silence.

"Yes." The girl answered.

"Well today's your lucky day. I have decided to name you myself. Now, let's see." Murdoc tapped his chin and looked at the girl before him, there was definitely something about her. "I'm naming you Lilith." Murdoc said with a wicked grin. "Now, let's get you some new gear, Lilith."

. . .

After a bit of shopping, Murdoc and Lilith stopped for a smoke. Lilith looked uneasy, she had never smoked before.

"Don't tell me you lived in Mexico multiple times without smoking something." Murdoc said in amazement.

Lilith shook her head. "Yesterday was even just my first time drinking. Never done anything else."

"You're sure handling that hangover of yours well then." Murdoc got closer to Lilith. "'Ere, luv. Let me get that for you." Murdoc lit the girl's cigarette. "So, how'd you end up getting so wasted last night?"

"I went to a bar so to get help. No one knew what it was I was saying. Men wouldn't stop buying drinks for me and I drank much." Lilith said, recalling what had happened. She fought back a cough from the smoke.

Murdoc looked over at her. For the first time she was looking directly at him. He could see the color of her almond-shaped eyes clearly now. They were an unnatural shade of magenta, almost hypnotic. He also noticed Lilith's top eyelashes were shorter than her bottom eyelashes. And her skin had a more than subtle grey tint.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Neither was quite sure what they thought of the other. Eventually, Lilith turned away and blushed. "Sorry, just I-"

"No worries, luv." Murdoc said, embarrassed. He put out his cigarette and grabbed some of the shopping bags. "C'mon Lil, let's get go home. Do you want to get anything from your place?"

"I have no place." Lilith said simply. "Not in Mexico, not in France, not here."

"You do now, luv." Murdoc said caringly. "Now let's go find the Geep."

. . .

"There's something up with that gal, D" Russel said quietly. "How'd she learn English so quick anyways?"

"Well, me and Noods were up all night teaching her." 2D said. Though he had been wondering the same thing.

"Still, D. It's weird. And have you seen that girl's eyes, freaky." Russel said as chills ran up his spine. "And not like my eyes, where they're all glow'n from be'n possessed. Her eye's are like, I don't know. Just gives me chills, D."

2D sighed and glanced over at a satchel the girl had brought with her. Russel noticed this and a mischievous smile spread across his face. "Do you think we should?" 2D asked.

"Well, it's none of our business." Russel said almost right as he started towards the satchel. The two men searched through the French girl's possessions, making up excuses every few seconds.

"Hmm, painkillers. Looks like Vicodin, I 'ought to 'borrow' some." 2D said as he picked up an orange container filled with white pills.

"Wonder why she's got that shit." Russel mumbled.

"Well, looks like just a bunch of cloths 'n stuff." 2D said walking away.

"D," Russel called.

"What?" 2D asked innocently.

"Put them pills back."

. . .

Lilith followed Murdoc through the door, she was carrying four large shopping bags. Murdoc was carrying a whole wardrobe with him.

"See you did a bit of shopping there." Noodle remarked.

"I got five new outfits." Lilith said happily. Her English had gotten even better over the course of the day.

Noodle blinked and turned expressionless to Murdoc. "I see _you_ did a bit of shopping."

Murdoc grunted and went to his room (Probably to try on every new article of clothing he had bought) leaving Lilith standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Russel and 2D couldn't help but exchange uneasy glances because of the conversation they had shared earlier.

"So, do you have a name you'd like us to start calling you?" Noodle asked Lilith.

"Well, Murdoc is calling me Lilith." The French girl replied. Even speaking questionably perfect English, it was still hard to understand her with her mixed half Mexican, half French accent. The other band members looked at each other in surprise.

"That's actually not bad." Noodle said.

2D shook his head. "And we were going to name her Seven."

"Well Lilith, you're welcome to stay in my room until we figure something out." Noodle said, realizing Lilith was still holding the bags in the middle of the room.

"Really?" Lilith squeaked. "'Oh, thank you!" Noodle and Lilith left the room, leaving 2D and Russel alone.

"I'm gonna turn in too. Hey D, could you, I don't know. Talk to Lilith about those meds. If she's gonna be around Baby Girl, I don't want her to be popping pills all the time." Russel looked sternly at 2D and without waiting for an answer left him to his zombie movie.

_Gladly,_ 2D thought. _Now that she speaks fluent English... _2D fell asleep mid-thought. Tomorrow, he'd get to know this Lilith girl better.


	2. Chapter 2

"Noods, Lil. Time for breakfast." 2D called as he knocked on the bedroom door. Lilith was the first one to come out. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt and boxer shorts, obviously what she had slept in. She smiled sweetly at 2D before walking towards the kitchen. "W-wait. I need to speak with you. In, you know, private." 2D said nervously.

"Alright. What about?" Lilith asked innocently.

"Just, um, a few fings." 2D responded, twiddling his thumbs. The two stepped outside to talk.

"What do you want to talk about?" Lilith asked curiously.

"Well, um. You see, Russ and I kinda looked through that satchel you left behind." 2D put his hands up, expecting to be slapped. He looked up at Lilith who was looking at him straggly. "Aren't you upset with me?"

"No." Lilith said shortly. "If there was something to hide I wouldn't have left the bag."

2D grinned at her and continued. "So the painkillers?"

"I just get migraines a lot. I don't know why." Lilith said, her mixed accent thickening. "What else did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, uh, yes. It's just, you've only been here for a day and two nights and well... we think it's a bit strange how you, uh, learned English so, you know, quickly." 2D said, still expecting a slap.

"I know right, it's almost like I'm remembering the language rather than learning it." Lilith whispered softly. "I think I might have learned it before but just... forgot? It seams a little weird, but that's all I can come up with."

2D looked down at the strange girl. She was considerably shorter than him and almost had to step back to look him in the eyes. "Where did you say you were from again?" 2D asked.

. . .

"It just doesn't add up." Russel said shaking his head. "Her story makes no sense. How'd she go from Mexico to France without even realizing it? The girl's either lying or crazy." He finished. 2D just stared off into space. "D!"

"Oh, um, yes. Somefing's up with her, yeah." 2D mumbled. He looked down at his hands. "I've got to get going, Russ."

"Where you go'n, D?" Russel asked with a tone of suspicion in his voice.

"I'm taking Lilith to lunch." 2D said, concealing a smile.

. . .

Both Lilith and 2D had migraines at lunch. Neither one said much, or ate anything until they finally gave in and each took some painkillers. It took a while, but eventually the painkillers kicked in.

"So, what brought you to the UK?" 2D asked.

"Well, I heard this is where I could find my father." Lilith said tiredly.

"So your pop's not back in France or Mexico?" 2D asked

"No. I actually don't really remember much about him, that's why I'm looking for him. Maybe he can clear up my past for me." Lilith said as she poked at her food with her fork. The waitress brought two martinis and set them on the table.

"Well, maybe we could go find him." 2D said happily.

Lilith looked at the exceptionally large martini in front of her. "I forgot we ordered these. Do you think we can drink these after the Vicodin without, like, dying or something?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine." 2D said as the waitress brought the bill. He cringed at the price, but still handed her his credit card. He looked over at Lilith, who was sipping an already half-empty large glass of martini. "Oh, I guess we _will_ be fine." 2D mumbled before taking a sip of his own drink.

After lunch, the two got in the Geep. Both were feeling awfully tired, unsure of whether it was because of the alcohol, or the painkillers.

"What do say, we look for this father of yours." 2D slurred.

"Sure. Here, I've got his supposed address written down somewhere." Lilith said drearily. She handed 2D a slip of paper with writing he could barely make out.

"I think I know where this is." 2D said as he started the engine. He shifted into drive.

. . .

Lilith woke up laying on hot asphalt. Her arm was twisted around and her vision was grey and blurry. The Geep was on it's side at the side of the rode. 2D was next to her, unconscious, with his hand on her side. Lilith tried saying his name, but she only coughed up blood, adding to the puddle of blood she was already in. She thought she saw 2D's eyes flutter, but before she was sure, she lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

2D's eyes opened slowly. "Geez, my head hurt's worse then usual." He mumbled.

"2D!" Noodle and Russel exclaimed in unison. 2D looked at them through blurred vision and then at the IVs in his arms.

"Oh shit!" 2D said, remembering parts of what happened. "Where's Lilith?"

"She's in intensive care again." Noodle said softly. "She blames herself for what happened and keeps pulling the plugs on her life support." Noodle's eyes start filling with tears. "I was so worried about you 2D! What happened?"

"I can't remember all of it." 2D said, trying to think back. "I think I fell asleep at the wheel."

"2D, you were miles away from the city! You were lucky anyone even drove by! You could have died! You still can die! You-" Russel put a finger over Noodle's mouth before she got any louder.

"Hey, Baby Girl. Why don't you go tell the doctor 2D's up." Russel 2D's eyes opened slowly. "Geez, my head hurts worse then usual." He mumbled.

"2D!" Noodle and Russel exclaimed in unison. 2D looked at them through blurred vision and then at the IVs in his arms.

"Oh shit!" 2D said, remembering parts of what happened. "Where's Lilith?"

"She's in intensive care again." Noodle said softly. "She blames herself for what happened and keeps pulling the plugs on her life support." Noodle's eyes start filling with tears. "I was so worried about you 2D! What happened?"

"I can't remember all of it." 2D said, trying to think back. "I think I fell asleep at the wheel."

"2D, you were miles away from the city! You were lucky anyone even drove by! You could have died! You still can die! You-" Russel put a finger over Noodle's mouth before she got any louder.

"Hey, Baby Girl. Why don't you go tell the doctor 2D's up." Russel said softly. Noodle walked out of the room, muttering something to herself.

"Hey, D." Russel said casually when Noodle was gone.

"Hi, Russ." 2D muttered.

"She's right, you could've died. Now what did happen?" Russel said calmly.

"It was all my fault, Russ." 2D started. "We both had taken painkillers and the waitress brought us alcohol. And I'd said we'd be fine, if I hadn't said that..." 2D looked out the window. "The rest is blurry, but I think I had started to doze off and Lilith tried to drive. She unbuckled her seat belt and was sitting in my lap, driving. She didn't know how to drive. The next thing I know, the Geep's turned over. I'm still buckled in, but Lilith had been thrown out the front. She may have even gone through the windshield. I had crawled out to her, but I blacked out as soon as I had gotten to her." 2D closed his eyes. "You should have seen the blood, Russel. I didn't even fink real people had that much blood."

Russel's expression softened when he saw the blue-haired singer start to sob. "She thinks it's her fault. I think you need to talk to her."

"How many days has it been, Russel?" 2D asked quietly.

"D, I've lost count." Russel responded.

2D cringed. "How many times has Lilith woken up?"

"Twice." Russel answered.

"When was the last time?" 2D asked.

Russel took a deep breath. "Five days ago."

"How is she doing?" 2D asked, afraid of the answer.

"I think you'll have to see for yourself." Russel said coldly.

2D sat up. "How am I?"

Russel looked up at 2D. "Well enough." He said.

. . .

2D was wheeled into a solitary room with multiple machines going off at once. Lilith was in a small gurney, ready to be wheeled out as quickly as necessary. It was almost impossible to track every tube or wire that was stuck into one arm or the other. She also had a mask over her mouth to help her breath and she was bandaged up in several places.

"Ello, Lilith." 2D started. "I guess we learned our lesson. I just don't fink it was fair. The whole thing was my fault, but you got punished worse." 2D put a hand on Lilith's arm. She stirred a little, but didn't open her eyes. "Lil, time to wake up." 2D sang. "You're going to miss breakfast."

2D fell asleep next to Lilith. He stayed there for a good four hours until he was pulled from sleep by someone stroking his hair. "2D," an angelic voice whispered. "I'm here, 2D."

"Huh, what?" He said lifting his head of of the bars on the side of the bed. "Lilith?"

Even with the bruises under her eyes, her newly missing teeth, and half of her face patched and bandaged up, Lilith's smile lit up the depressing room. "Gees, how do you talk like lis." Lilith said gesturing to her missing front teeth.

"It's not easy." 2D giggled. "It takes skill just to say your name."

Lilith's smile widened. "I don't mind if you call me Lilif." She said.

"OK, Lilif." 2D said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now lat I know you're OK." Lilith said endearingly.

"Everyone says you blame yourself for what happened. You know that's not true, right?" 2D said seriously. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember lat I drank wifout further lought. I remember lat I drofe us and the Geep turned ofer. I remember you, you were laying on da road, unconscious, because of me." Lilith said softly.

2D held Lilith's hand. "That's not how I remember it. I said we'd be alright. I fell asleep and you tried to drive. None of it was your fault, luv."

"How'd we end up on the road?" Lilith asked.

"You were sitting in my lap when you tried to drive, so you didn't have a seat belt. I went to go get you, but I passed out when I got to you." 2D said, remembering the accident.

"How badly hurt were you?" Lilith squeaked.

"I just got knocked around a bit, nothing big." 2D swooned.

"'ell me da truff." Lilith said sadly.

"I just got a bad concussion and broke a few ribs. The real reason I was out for so long was because of the painkillers mixed with alcohol. Don't worry, we're both fine." 2D said calmly.

"But why did I wake a few times and you didn't? You had to be more hurt han me because we bof drank after the painkillers." Lilith persisted.

"Lilif, it was because you were in more pain than me." 2D said finally. "They couldn't give you anything to help pain or sleep or anything or you could've died."

Lilith looked down at her hands. "Well, we really fucked up did'n we?"

"Now where did you learn language like that? 2D asked, clearly surprised.

"Take a wild guess." Lilith chuckled.

"Mudz." 2D said in irritation. "What motive does he even have for half the stuff he pulls." Lilith giggled at 2D's ranting.

"I wonder if dere's a cafeteria nearby," The grey-skinned girl wondered aloud. "I'm abou' ready to get out of this bed. Hope dey have cookies."

"Wait, shouldn't we consult a doctor?" 2D asked nervously. "You were kind of torn up in that accident, Lil."

Lilith tapped her chin. "Nah, I feel fine." She said confidently.

"Are you sure?" 2D asked right before Lilith started pulling and IV out of her arm.

"I'll be just a second. You can go get a nurse if you're really that worried." Lilith said as she took a few wires of of her fingers, causing a nearby monitor to beep. 2D started out to get a nurse. As if on cue, three nurses came rushing down the hall.

One of them stopped to talk to 2D. "Are you Stuart Pot? From the car wreck?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah." 2D answered.

"Did she wake up?" The nurse asked urgently.

"Yes." 2D answered.

"Did she unplug the life support again?" The nurse asked in a somewhat bored tone.

"Yeah, she said somefing about cookies and started taking stuff out of her arms. She says she feels well enough to get out of bed." 2D stuttered. The nurse muttered something under her breath and walked into the room.

"I just wanna go get some cookies with 2D. Don't worry, we won't take anything with the cookies." Lilith mocked. "I'm all good."

"Please don't remove the IVs, miss. You're still being treated for your injuries and overdose of Vicodin." One of the nurses said, trying hard to hide their annoyance.

"Shit, did I OD? I was sure the correct amound was two pills. Oh wait, I took four didn't I? Damn migraine." Lilith said, feeling incredibly stupid for her mistake. "I'm sorry, 2D. Guess it was mostly my fault." The nurses left the room.

"If you want, I can go get you some cookies." 2D said with a huge grin on his face.

"No. Don't leave me alone. The whole point of it was to get up and about. I guess it wasn't the best idea, I mean, half my body's numb and all." Lilith's accent had lessened. "This isn't exactly how I pictured my quest to find my father." She said with a sad laugh.

"Oh yeah, we still need to find your pop." 2D said excitedly. "Maybe we won't tell him about this little adventure."

Lilith chuckled. "Yeah, maybe not. Hey, where is everybody anyways?"

"Well, Russel went to check on the Geep at the mechanic's and Noodle might have gone with him. I fink she's still angry at me. And Murdoc has kind of been a no-show ever since that first day you were with us. What happened with that anyways?" 2D asked after he finished telling Lilith where everyone was.

"I honestly don't know. We went shopping and stopped for a smoke, but after dat he just kind of looked at me weirdly the whole way back. Like he was just having trouble processing something in his head. It was really strange and awkward." Lilith said, thinking back to the day.

. . .

A black 1981 Harley-Davidson Sportster sped down the road. The motorcycle weaved between vehicles and occasionally traveled off-road. The driver was unknown, but whoever they were, they obviously had a bone to pick somewhere else.

. . .

"Russel," Noodle started. "I feel bad for yelling at 2D."

"I think he deserved it." Russel answered.

"He just scared me." Noodle said quietly. "And I'm sure Lilith will never talk to me again after what I said to her."

"Wasn't she asleep?" Russel questioned, somewhat amused by the memory of Noodle scolding Lilith while she was asleep.

"No, there was a second time. You weren't with me then." Noodle answered. "I just really like Lilith, she's funny and nice and even though I don't know her that good, I kinda see her as a sister. Like one I just never met." Noodle sighed. "And I don't want my sister to be hurt."

"I'm not sure about that girl, Noodle. She seems nice enough, but there's just something about her. Maybe you could avoid hang'n out with her 'till we get some things settled." Russel said firmly.

"Russel, you didn't just forbid me from being around Lilith, did you?" Noodle said slowly.

"Yes, actually, I did." Russel responded in an annoyed tone.

"No, I am no longer thirteen. I am twenty two years old, Russel. I will 'hang' with whoever I want to!" Noodle shouted before turning around and stomping off in the other direction.

"OK, do whatever you want, but when you're the one fall'n asleep at the wheel, don't expect any flowers from me!" Russel shouted, his booming voice echoing. Noodle just ran faster. "After all I did for the girl." Russel mumbled and continued walking.

. . .

"Hospitals, are terrible." Lilith said boredly. "All the other sick people just want to complain to me about how much worse their ailment is than mine."

"You know, my mum was a nurse. She used to come home exhausted by all the annoying patients." 2D said before taking a bite of a sandwich. "Especially the ones who couldn't keep still." He teased.

"Oh, stop it." Lilith giggled. "You'd be reshless too if you were confined to this dreary room."

"What are you talking about? I spend all my time here." 2D said smiling.

"Yeah, but you can leave. It's different when you have to stay." Lilith said pouting. "'Ow much longer do I have to stay here?" She whined.

"That's the third time you've asked in the past two hours. The doc doesn't know how much longer yet." 2D repeated to Lilith. "But tomorrow you'll probably be aloud to leave the room."

"I hate dis room." Lilith said shortly. "There aren't even any windows." Lilith began pushing the button on the bed's remote to call a nurse.

"You're not going to bother the nurse with silly questions again, are you?" 2D groaned. After a minute, a young nurse opened the door to the room. She sighed when she saw the two sitting on the floor together.

"Mr... Pot, we've been over this. Lilith is not to be out of bed for long periods of time." The nurse said, obviously annoyed. "You'll just have to wait until the doctor says she's alright to get out of bed. Now, what is it you need?"

"I'd just like to ask, what do you have on tap?" Lilith asked with a huge grin on her face.

The nurse gave her a look and started out. "Get back in bed." She said before closing the door.

Lilith looked up at the amused man next to her. "I'm rotten aren't I?" She said, putting her head on 2D's shoulder. "I was curious if they did have anything here though."

2D blushed when Lilith set her head on him. "I'm pretty sure hospitals don't serve alcohol, but it was worth a shot." The blue-haired singer said as he put his arm around the girl.

. . .

Noodle ran down the road, tears streaming from her eyes. Was the band breaking up again? Murdoc just kind of disappeared, 2D was hurt, and now her and Russel were fighting. Was Russel right, was Lilith bad news? She was just some girl Murdoc found, but she seemed so nice.

Noodle stopped at the building the band had been staying in. They had recently received an eviction notice, but Noodle wasn't too broken up about it. She continued walking, wondering what would happen when they had to move out. If they were even still a band by then.

After much thought, Noodle decided to go back to the hospital. Her and Russel may be angry with each other, but that wasn't going to stop her from being friends with 2D and Lilith. "Excuse me, what room is Stuart Pot being held in?" She asked the receptionist.

"Room 137, but I doubt you'll find him there." The receptionist sighed. "He spends all his time with that girl who was in the wreck with him. I've met her, she's a nice girl. All the nurses complain about her, but I'd be restless too if I were stuck in one of those little rooms."

"She woke up?" Noodle asked, her voice filled with a mix of joy and nervousness. She wasn't sure if Lilith remembered what she had said.

"Oh yes, wide awake. Every time someone goes into her room, they have to remind her to take it easy. That crash must have been terrible. I remember when they rushed the two of 'em through the doors, the first thought I had when I saw the girl was, 'she's not going to recover for a while, if at all', but she's more alive than most healthy people." The woman was obviously happy about Lilith's recovery. Which was understandable, she probably didn't witness many happy cases in the hospital.

"Well, that's good to hear." Noodle said, considering just searching for the room on her own. "What about 2D? Is he alright?" Noodle asked, instantly regretting continuing the conversation.

"Oh Stuart? He's fine. Like I said, he's always with the girl. They're so cute together. Can I ask you something?" The receptionist asked Noodle.

"Shoot." Noodle said boredly.

"Well, a few things. Does that girl really not have an official name? And not trying to be rude but, why's her skin grey?" The woman asked quietly.

"We just kinda met her," Noodle said. "she said she didn't have a name. And no one really asked about her skin." No one had thought much about her odd skin color, mostly because they were used to Murdoc's green skin.

"Oh, OK." The woman said in a disappointed tone. "Well, they're on the third floor, room 158."

"Thank you." Noodle said and bowed. Finally.

. . .

"I was hoping I was rid of these migraines when I hid my head off the asphalt." Lilith groaned. 2D held her hand. Every once in a while, he'd kiss her hand to comfort her. Just as 2D was kissing her hand for about the thirteenth time, Noodle opened the door.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Noodle asked bashfully. "That lady that was fangirling about you was right, you two are cute together.

"Hi Noodle." Lilith said with a half-smile.

2D blushed and stood up. "Noodle," He said nervously. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I was just worried." Noodle admitted. "Hey, the receptionist said you were better." Noodle said looking at Lilith.

"Migraine." Lilith said shortly.

"And why are you on the floor?" Noodle asked.

"It's cooler down here." Lilith responded blissfully as she closed her eyes.

"I see." Noodle said laughing a little. "So what happened anyways?"

"I fell asleep at the wheel. Didn't Russel tell you?" 2D asked in confusion.

"Russel and I," Noodle started hesitantly. "are having a small disagreement."

2D looked at Noodle in disbelief. "What about?" He asked worriedly.

"About whether Lilith is trustworthy or not." Noodle came right out and said it. She wasn't going to lie just so she wouldn't hurt Lilith's feelings.

"I'm sure I am." Lilith said boredly. 2D looked down at the girl and frowned at how clear her injuries were without her usual cheerfulness to take attention away from them. The left side of her face was scraped up and she had bruises under her eyes. Her normally smoke-grey skin was almost white, but the worst part was, her left ear was half-gone.

"Are-are you alright?" 2D asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, besides my head." Lilith said in a sleepy voice. "Why?"

"It's just, you got really hurt." 2D said in an amazed voice. "Like, really hurt. I remember seeing you on the road, you were almost gone."

"What are you getting at, 2D?" Noodle asked.

"Nofin." 2D said shortly. "I'm just glad you're OK." He said yawning.

"I'm glad you're OK too." Lilith said back in the most caring way she could with her migraine. "Now, what were you saying Noodle?" She asked turning her head Noodle's way, even though her eyes were still closed.

Noodle had her head turned towards the television. The news was on and they were covering the story of that mysterious cyclist that had shown up recently, whom was now a few cities over. "You'd think they would've run out of gasoline by now." Noodle mumbled before turning back to Lilith and 2D, who were now both asleep. "Surprise, surprise." Noodle chuckled as she sat down in a chair by the door and started to nod off herself.

. . .

The driver of the motor cycle stopped as the last of the gasoline was used up. It wasn't long before the police showed up and took them away. This would really put a hold on the plans the cyclist had. Oh well, prison was just a minor setback, they'd be out of there in no time. Then, back to the hunt.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, does the sky look like how you remember it?" Noodle asked Lilith jokingly.

"You mean grey and dreary, yeppers." Lilith said smiling. "But I'm glad to see it anyways."

"So, where too?" 2D said walking ahead of the two women. "I'm a bit scared to go back to the apartment." He said thinking of the eviction notice.

"Is theer a coffee shop nearby?" Lilith asked excitedly. "Or a good movie ou'?"

"Oh, how about World War Z?" 2D said grinning.

"Yeah!" Noodle said excitedly.

"Sounds good." Lilith said mildly. Once again the cheerfulness was drained from her, leaving her looking like she was released from the hospital too early.

"What's wrong, luv? Do you 'ave another migraine?" 2D asked holding both of Lilith's hands.

"No, it's just." Lilith bit her lip. "I'm afraid I'll get scared." Lilith whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll be there to protect you." 2D said before kissing her forehead.

Noodle just rolled her eyes. "So are we going, or not?" She said impatiently. "We have to go see when the next showing is."

. . .

Lilith berried her face in 2D's chest when a particularly gory zombie appeared on the screen. By now she was basically in the same seat as him and would turn away any time there was more than just blood. Noodle and 2D were not impressed by the movie. By the time it was over, Lilith was clinging to 2D, 2D was trying to convince her that it was just a movie, and Noodle was boredly finishing off a slushy and commenting on how lame the movie was.

"Don't ever take me to Kong Studios, you said there were real zombies there." Lilith squeaked.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Murdoc burned it down or something." Noodle said with an other slurp of her slushy.

"So, I'm guessing you don't want to see an other zombie movie then?" 2D teased.

"Please, just give me time to process that one first." Lilith said quietly. "I'd never seen a zombie movie before." She squeaked as she held 2D tighter.

2D had to basically carry her out of the movie theater with Noodle holding back laughter at how much trouble he was having. Soon she let go, but stayed very close to 2D, looking over her shoulder every few seconds as if to check for zombies.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Noodle asked Lilith after a while.

"Yeah," Lilith said weakly. "I'm just a little spooked is all." Her voice wavered as she spoke and her skin was even paler than before.

"I'm not convinced." Noodle said smiling slightly.

"Lilith, it's fine if you're traumatized." 2D said as he put a hand on Lilith's shoulder, chuckling a bit when he felt how much she was shaking.

"Could we, uh, stop somewhere. I think I need a drink." Lilith said mildly. She was ashamed of herself for being so frightened, but she knew a few drinks would help. That was an other thing she was unsure about, she had thought her first drink was that night she ran into Murdoc, but maybe she was wrong. And what was it about Murdoc that was so familiar to her? Lilith's thoughts were interrupted by Noodle's voice.

"You know, you were just released from the hospital like, today. Maybe we should hold off on the alcohol, drugs, basically anything that can kill you two again." Noodle said harshly. Though there was still a smile on her face.

"I'm gonna have to side wid Noods on this one, luv." 2D said pulling Lilith closer. "We could still go get ice cream though." He said smiling.

. . .

Russel was sitting in the park on a bench that wasn't quite big enough. He was still shocked that Noodle had yelled at him like that. She must have really been offended to get that upset. Maybe that Lilith girl wasn't that bad, just, bad luck?

Russel shook his head slightly. He really did like that girl, she was just so strange. Not just her looks, but her story. The girl claimed that she just sort of "found herself in France." No long trip or anything. And what was with the whole speaking multiple languages, but not English thing. The weirdest part was, Lilith seemed to question her own life. Almost like she wasn't sure it was true. Maybe it wasn't true. Maybe Lilith just didn't remember.

"Maybe I should go find that those kids." Russel mumbled to himself. Even though Noodle was twenty two, 2D was thirty five, and Lilith had to be in her twenties, Russel still just saw them as kids. Reckless, kids out on their own. He started towards town, considering the possibility that Lilith could have been released from the hospital by now. Wherever they were, Russel was going to find those kids before they did something stupid.

. . .

"Oh no, there's Russel." Noodle said quietly. "Hide." Noodle ran behind a mailbox as 2D and Lilith watched unmoving. "Come on, hide." Noodle hissed at the two, but Russel had already seen them. In fact, he had been watching the whole time and was already starting over.

"What are you doing, Noodle?" Russel asked when he finally had crossed the road. "I'm not angry at you."

Noodle slowly looked up at Russel who was smiling kindly down at her. "You sure?" She said, sounding almost ten again.

"Yes, I'm sure." Russel laughed. "Now get up off the ground. People are starting to stare."

Noodle got up and brushed off her cloths awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Russel." She said as she hugged Russel's arm. "Now come with us. We were just about to go get ice cream." Noodle said smiling.

"I'll buy." Russel offered. He realized that he hadn't even what condition 2D and Lilith were in yet. "And how are my two crash dummies?" Russel said turning to the both of them. 2D was staring off into space and Lilith was clinging to his arm for dear life, still frightened by the movie. "What happened to-"

"We took her to a zombie movie and she got freaked out." Noodle interrupted. As she said this, Russel started to laugh.

"So let me get this strait. You were just thrown out of a car, after you overdosed on strong pain medication and mixed that with alcohol, got basically the whole left side of your body torn up, and barely survived all this, but only after you watch a zombie movie do you get freaked out." Russel said between laughter.

"Hey, I'd never seen a zombie movie before." Lilith said in self-defense, but even as she said this, she couldn't help but start laughing at herself. "At leass I'm better, look!" Lilith spun around to express her wellness, but just ended up almost falling over. It was obvious the left side of her face would probably be scarred pretty good, but who knew.

"You look good." Russel said smiling at the girl. She kind of reminded him of Noodle when she was younger. Always happy and cheerful, but there was something different here, absence? "They said you broke your nose and arm. All healed?" Russel asked Lilith, really just trying to make conversation. The answer was pretty obvious.

"Yeppers." Lilith said as she touched her nose. It was slightly more upturned that before. "I fink I also broke some ribs, or an ankle. Somefin like that, but who knows. They on't tell you anyfin theer." Lilith said as she balanced on a curb.

"And I see you're miss'n some teeth now." Russel said, reminded by the way she had trouble talking now. "Almost just like D." He added when Lilith opened her mouth to show him.

"Ask her to say something with a lot of 't's in it. Like 'tattoo'" Noodle said giggling.

"Not thish game again." Lilith said putting her hand over her face.

"Wow, I fink you're actually getting worse at talk'n." 2D teased.

"Look who's talking." Lilith said as she punched 2D's arm playfully. "Besides, my accent is now eighty percent cu'er." She cooed putting her hands on her hips.

"Aw, you're just a bucket of cute, aren't you." 2D said softly and pulled Lilith closer to himself.

"Are they, you know, a thing now?" Russel asked Noodle quietly.

"Well, it was never officially announced, but I'd say so." Noodle answered in a hushed voice.

"I hope it works out better that D's, uh, past girlfriends." Russel stated, thinking about Paula Cracker. "Well, she seems a little, uh, more trustworthy." Russel finished awkwardly.

"Russel-san, er uh, Russel." Noodle began. She was about to continue, but stopped when she saw Russel look at her worriedly.

"Why did you correct yourself?" He asked in a curious tone.

"I just thought it was weird. I mean, I think I kind of un-Japanesesd a little while I was gone. I guess it was just weird to call you Russel-san again after so long." Noodle explained.

"Just wonder'n." Russel said quietly. "So, what were you going to say?"

"Oh, I was just going to ask if you were OK with Lilith being around now." Noodle whispered.

Russel looked over at the grey skinned girl 2D was holding in his arms. "Yeah, I guess so." Russel said hesitantly. "I still think she's weird though."

"That completely excusable." Noodle laughed.

. . .

A prison guard was checking on the inmates. Nothing seemed out of place. He walked past cell after cell, occasionally dragging his night stick against the bars. Everything was in order, until he came to the cell of the prison's newest arrival. Both the motorist and his cellmate were missing with no exploitation for their escape. The guard quickly alerted everyone of the new event, completely unaware of the trap.

. . .

"So you don't know how old you are?" Noodle asked Lilith in disbelief.

"No, not really." Lilith said putting a finger on her chin in an attempt to look thoughtful. She was really just hungry.

"Like, not even an idea?" Noodle continued.

"Somewhere between sixteen and forty for sure." Lilith looked down. "Maybe forty five." She said ponderously. "Definitely between sixteen and forty five. Maybe fifty."

"I highly doubt you're any older than twenty five." Noodle said as she watched the other girl painstakingly try to make sense of her life. "We'll just go with that for now." Noodle said, sparring Lilith from any further thought on the subject.

"Sounds good to me." Lilith said laying back in the hammock Noodle had set up for her. "So how old are you?" She asked, obviously still thinking on the subject.

"Twenty two." Noodle said, even she couldn't believe it. "2D's thirty five. So if you are sixteen, you might want to reconsider dating him, but who am I to judge." Noodle said plainly.

"We'll get theer." Lilith said sleepily. She really just wanted something to eat. "So, Gorillaz is like super famous and I'm just kind of... me. How would this even work? You can't just press a button that says 'ADD LEGENDARY MUSICIAN TO AWESOME BAND'. What if I ruin you guys?" For once, Lilith actually sounded serious.

Noodle turned in her bed to face the cute, grey skinned girl. "Play something for me. You brought an instrument, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah." All the seriousness had gone from Lilith when she remembered. She started towards her stuff (which had all been moved to Noodle's room), and picked up a case. It was a rather large rectangle case, making it unclear what the instrument would be. Lilith smiled back at Noodle and opened the case. It folded out into separate sections, each with a different instrument. Lilith propped up the collapsible section that held a small shamisen. Underneath was a piccolo, a mini keytar, and drumsticks. An upper middle section had a trumpet and a harmonica. The top folded out into turntables.

Noodle stared at the elaborate case, dumbfounded. "Do you play all this?" She finally asked Lilith."

"I'm still learning the piccolo." She answered shyly.

"Isn't that heavy to carry around with you everywhere?" Noodle questioned. She was really more interested in the case than the instruments. With the exception of the shamisen, they were all pretty basic.

"Actually, it's surprisingly light. I think it's charmed or magic or somefing. The shamisen is collapsible too, so dat helps." Lilith picked up the string instrument and folded out the neck. She plucked at the three stings for a second, producing an almost hypnotic rhythm. "I learned to play when I was small." She said quietly.

"Where'd you even get a shamisen?" Noodle asked curiously.

"My mother mailed it to me when she was a nurse in the military. That's all I can really remember." Lilith explained. She didn't seem bothered in any way. "I think she might have died or something. Maybe, but how would I know?"

"Oh." Noodle said. She felt bad for Lilith, but it seemed odd that she would know so little about her mom. Of course, she didn't know much about herself either. "What about the rest? Where did you get all the other instruments? And the case for that matter." Noodle asked, changing the subject.

"I got the keytar and turntables in America, the trumpet and harmonica in Mexico, and the piccolo and drumsticks here actually." Lilith said without putting much thought into it. "I'm pretty sure the case is magic because there's always an open spot every time I get a new instrument."

"Wow, that's pretty cool. You've been to America too?" Noodle asked. "How do you get to all these places?" She knew she probably wouldn't get a strait answer from Lilith, but it was worth a shot. Though, the only things Lilith knew for certain were where she got her instruments and her favorite foods, she was still a very interesting person. Noodle liked her a lot even if they didn't know each other that well. Lilith was just a nice person, who it was now clear could actually be a part of the band. Noodle's thoughts were cut off when Lilith tried to answer.

"I don't know, maybe I was kidnapped or something. I really don't ever remember boarding a plane or anything. It's weird, my only hope was that I would find my dad and he could have cleared things up for me, but now that I'm here with you guys, I don't care if I ever figure this stuff out." Lilith said happily.

"A little cheesy, but I'm glad you're here too." Noodle said in a caring voice.

. . .

"Today's going to be great." Lilith mumbled as she glared out a window. It was raining hard, Lilith had a minor headache already, and 2D had locked himself in his room. She took a slow sip of her coffee and wrinkled her nose. She never liked coffee that much, but Russel had made a whole pot and she felt bad not taking any. Turning around, she realized that Noodle and Russel were staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"You look ill again." Noodle said.

Lilith rubbed her left eye with the heel of her hand. "I just have a headache. I don't fink it's fair to take me off painkillers just because I ODed once." She said tiredly. "At least 2D get's them back soon." She yawned.

"Do you want to lay down or something?" Russel encouraged.

"Yeah... yeah that sounds good." Lilith said before slowly starting up the stairs. She barely made it up the fifth step before she just lied down on the stairs and fell asleep, spilling the coffee everywhere.

"I'll get a mop." Noodle said after hearing the tell-tale sound of glass shattering.

Russel walked over to the stairs to see what had happened. He was almost in tears laughing at the way she just fell asleep on the stairs. Russel didn't usually laugh like that, but there was just something about the girl that amused him. She had coffee spilled all over her back and was hugging one of her legs to her chest. He eased up the narrow steps and nudged the girl's shoulder. "Lilith, get up." He said softly.

Lilith moaned and rolled over. She jumped up when she started to slide down the stairs. "Tasukete!" She yelled before scrambling to her feat. "Ow ow ow, I think the coffee burned me." She hissed.

"What happened?" Noodle called. She came into the room with a mop and looked up the stairs. "I'll get some ice." She said dropping the mop.

"I feel stupider than usual." Lilith said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Damn medical professionals." She murmured.

Noodle came back with a bag of ice. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Noodle lead Lilith upstairs to their room. "Oh, you're all burned and cut." Noodle exclaimed.

"I fink I lost brain cells in the accident." Lilith said tiredly.

"I'm sure you did." Noodle agreed. "Maybe you should take a cold bath." She said handing Lilith the bag of ice.

"Good plan." Lilith yawned before heading towards the bathroom. After filling the tub with cold water and ice cubes, she slowly got in. The freezing water would have been a lot worse to the girl if it didn't help so much. When she got out, she felt better, but very cold. Slipping on one of her new outfits, Lilith went to hers and Noodle's room. When she opened the door Noodle was sitting in her bed reading some magazine with a guitar on the front.

"All better?" Noodle asked without looking up.

"Yeah." Lilith answered shivering.

"I was talking with Russel and," Noodle dropped the magazine and looked excitedly at Lilith. "he says he thinks that to like, I don't stress and bonding and blah blah blah. Long story short, we're going to go on a vacation!" Noodle said excitedly. She always wanted to just go on a regular vacation with her band mates. Of course Murdoc wasn't there, but she had to admit that his absence was probably going to improve the trip.

Lilith smiled excitedly. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Well, it took a lot of thought. You see there was this whole Point Nemo thing and a Plastic Beach. So we didn't want to really go somewhere tropical. 2D's afraid of whales anyways so... Well, we haven't decided yet." Noodle admitted. "We're going to discuss it when 2D comes out of hiding."

"What about Murdoc?" Lilith asked. "Or do you not want him to come?" She guessed.

"Oh, well, no." Noodle admitted. "We just feel a little break from him is needed. He did kind of kidnap 2D recently and hire a whale to watch over him, so, yeah." Noodle tapped her index fingers together nervously. She felt bad leaving Murdoc, but not bad enough to wait for him.

"Just wondering." Lilith said. "I'm going to go get 2D." She announced happily. "Well, I'll try anyways."

Noodle laughed. "Good luck." She said as Lilith started out of the room.

Lilith nodded and shut the door behind her. She walked up to 2D's bedroom door and knocked lightly. "It's me." She sang lightly. "Unlock the door."

"Lilif, that you?" 2D asked, his voice muffled by both the door and the blankets over his head. He got up and unlocked the door, letting Lilith into his messy room. He looked over her outfit and blushed. She was wearing black short shorts and a black tube top with black and white striped tights. "I'm buying your cloths for now on." He said uneasily. 2D had brought the comforter from his bed and rapped it around Lilith. "Seriously though, Murdoc can't take you shopping anymore."

"I can live with that." Lilith giggled. She flinched when 2D put his hand on her back where she was burned.

"What's wrong, luv?" He asked concerned.

"I spilled coffee on myself earlier is all." She answered.

"How'd you do that?" 2D asked concerned.

Lilith looked down. "I fell asleep on the stairs and spilled coffee on myself." She explained in an embarrassed voice.

2D couldn't help but smile at Lilith's exploitation. He put his arm around her neck instead and tilted her chin up to look at him. "You are a silly little girl, aren't you?" He said lovingly."

"Yes, and I'm all yours." Lilith whispered. She closed her eyes as 2D leaned in for a kiss. Just as their lips were about to touch, Russel knocked on the door making both of them pull apart. Russel didn't even wait for a response before he started to open the door. 2D scrambled to his feet and sat on the bed, picking up a magazine to make it look like he had been reading. Lilith threw the comforter over her head in an effort to hide, but it didn't quite work out considering she was still sitting up straight.

Russel entered the room. He took one look at 2D's upside down Life magazine and the two striped legs sticking out from under the comforter on the floor and knew what had almost happened. "You two really are idiots, you know. You think you could maybe lock the door before makin' love?" Russel said, holding in laughter.

Lilith pulled the comforter off, reveling her beet-red face. "The mood is dead." She murmerd sadly. "Well, we still have the vacation."

"What vacation?" 2D asked.

"Oh, I was supposed to tell you about that." Lilith said burying her face in the comforter.

"Why don't we talk about it over lunch?" Russel said pointing towards the stairs. "Unless you wanna finish here." He joked.

"We'll be right down." 2D told Russel, signaling to him to clear out.

"We almost did, didn't we?" Lilith asked 2D meekly. "At least that's what was on my mind." She admitted. Lilith scratched her head. "Hmm. Welp, lunch." She said plainly before leaving. 2D didn't even notice her leave. Instead, he was starring at the floor, thinking about hermit crabs.

Lilith walked down the stairs humming. She looked up when she saw a familiar figure she hadn't seen in a while. "Hello Mr.. Boogieman." She said cheerfully. "Off to work?"

Sun Moon Stars just glared at the girl for a second before shaking his head shamefully at her.

"OK, good luck." Lilith said as Sun Moon Stars left. She continued to the kitchen and sat down at the dining table. She played with the salt and pepper shakers while Russel finished making lunch. Eventually, 2D and Noodle came down too and after much discussion, a vacation plan was made.

"I still think it's a little harsh to just leave without Murdoc." Lilith said quietly.

"I hate to say it, sort of, but he deserves it. Besides, he's probably just going to kick you out when he gets back, so you shouldn't feel bad for him." Noodle said to Lilith. "I really don't even know why he was so sweet when we asked you to join the band. On any normal day he would have just kicked you out on sight and, I don't know, call everyone dullards." Noodle was now shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well, he did seem familiar to me. Maybe we know each other and I just don't remember how." Lilith suggested.

"We'll just go with that." Noodle decided. "That's probably the most sensible answer we're going to get until we can just ask him the real reason why."

. . .

"So this girl you keep talking about, why's she so important?"

"That's none of your business."

"Sorry, I'm just asking. I mean, you got thrown in prison for her."

"Let's just say, she's got some explaining to do."


	5. Chapter 5

"We're so high up." Lilith squeaked.

"We'll be fine." Noodle assured her from the seat behind hers.

"You can't guarantee that." Lilith said harshly. She looked out the window again and quickly shrunk back into her seat. In the seat next to Noodle, there was a young woman with a baby. The baby had started making distressed sounds that eventually grew into crying. Lilith turned in her seat to face the mother and her infant and started singing a lullaby in French. Her voice seemed to calm the whole plane and everyone turned to see who was singing. Lilith's face turned red, but she kept singing until the baby was sound asleep.

"I didn't know you could sing." 2D whispered.

"I always had a really good voice." Lilith said shyly. "People used to enter me in talent shows and stuff to win money."

. . .

"Get out there, I know you can sing. You couldn't have thought you could keep your talent from me forever."

"Why do I have to wear this scratchy dress?"

"You're Alice! I explained this to you seven times! Does nothing get through your thick skull, girl?"

"I can't help it. I just don't remember things well under pressure."

"Get ready, it's almost your turn. Niccals, tell your boy to man up!Now the audience is rowdy!"

"I don't want to do this. My dress is itchy and this make up is disgusting!"

"You'll do it and you'll like it, Gloriana. It's your turn, get out there."

"Ok, here I go..."

. . .

"Ya'll sure you'll be OK while I check us in?" Russel asked the "kids" uneasily.

"Of course." 2D answered. He held his head for a moment, but recovered quickly.

"Hai." Noodle replied.

"Yeppers." Lilith responded weakly.

"Alright, but if someone gets killed, injured, stoned, wasted, arrested, or knocked up, I'm gonna loose it." Russel warned.

"Got it. Now who's got my gambling money?" Noodle teased. Russel was not amused. "Well I will need it." She said under her breath.

"We'll be careful. Besides, if anyone tries to cause any harm, Noodle can whip his ars easily." 2D said confidently.

Russel stared at the three for a moment before saying, "Just be back by four."

"Can do." Lilith said happily before catching up with 2D and Noodle, who had already started walking away.

Russel walked towards the desk shaking his head. "I just know something's going to happen." He said to himself.

. . .

"What do you know about this girl?" The motorist asked as he held up an old picture.

"I know that the little bitch is dead." The pale man answered plainly. "Been dead for about twenty or so years now, she has."

The motorist looked at the man with a mix of disbelief and pain on his face. "You tell the truth,or I'll make you wish you never crawled up out of the sewers, old man." He growled.

"You don't believe me? I have a video of how it happened. If it wasn't for her talent, I probably would have killed her myself." A smile crept across the pale man's face. "This way I didn't even have to hide the evidence, plus she had already made me more than enough money."

The motorist grabbed the pale man by the collar and pulled him up so they were eye-to-eye. "Listen, Ronnie. If you say another unkind word about Gloriana, I might just remember how much I hated you as a kid."

"Who are you?" The pale man asked.

The motorist dropped the man and took off his helmet. "An old friend that came back to haunt you." He hissed at the man on the floor.

"Niccals?"

. . .

"Where have you been?" 2D asked Lilith franticly. "You can't just wonder off in the middle Las Vegas.

Lilith stared at him with her hand over her nose. "I did a bit of early morning gambling." She stated.

"What happened?" Noodle asked.

Lilith uncovered her nose and took off the fake varsity jacket that 2D had given her. "I won quite a bit of money." She said as Noodle and 2D stared in amazement. "Solid gold." She said as she pointed to a thick nose ring in her left nostril. "And I still have a ton of money left over."

"I wonder if this falls under one of the categories Russel warned us about." Noodle said nervously.

"Don't worry about it." Lilith said as she got out all the money she had won. "Are dollars worth more, or less than euros?" She asked. "Can someone count this for me? I'm not good with numbers and stuff."

"And you won all this?" Noodle asked, staring at the large wad of money Lilith was holding.

"I'm good at cards?" Lilith tried to suggest. She honestly had no idea what she was doing when she was handed five cards. Fortunately, neither did the young group of college students she has been playing against.

2D was staring at a pigeon across the street. He turned his head to find Noodle and Lilith gesturing for him to follow them. He caught up with the two women just as Lilith tripped over the curb. 2D caught her just on time. He pulled the girl close to him and kissed her head roughly. Lilith laughed and tried to get free.

"You can't get away from me now." 2D said playfully as he lifted Lilith into the air and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their moment ended when Noodle cleared her throat loudly.

"Oh, sorry." Lilith said to Noodle, who was blushing lightly.

"Let's just go back to the hotel." Noodle said tiredly. "You two are impossible to go out in public with."

. . .

Lilith was in her hotel room, taking a shower. There was a mix up and everyone had gotten a room in a completely different part of the hotel. She was still fuzzy on where everyone else was, but she had bought a cell phone with her winning from earlier and could contact any of them if she needed to.

She was just about to get out of the shower when out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the droplets of water on the glass start to shimmer. Lilith watched as the water formed together and became an image. She jumped back when she was suddenly face-to-face with none other than Murdoc.

"What the hell?" She yelled.

Murdoc pretended to look away. "Sorry, Lilith," He started happily. "but I need to talk to you about something."

"Well, not while I'm in the shower!" Lilith screeched.

"I didn't know you were in the bloody shower, alright." Murdoc snapped. "Go get yourself covered, I'll get back to you."

"Do you want my cell number?" Lilith asked, wondering how he'd call her back otherwise.

"Nah, just set a bowl of water down or something. I rather like scrying." Murdoc said before his image vanished. Lilith watched the water evaporated as soon as Murdoc vanished.

After drying off and dressing herself in a Denver Broncos jersey she had found under her bed and a pare of worn blue jeans, Lilith "borrowed" a bucket from one of the cleaning ladies and filled it with clean water from the shower. It didn't take long before the water started shimmering and Murdoc's image appeared.

"Good job, luv. Wait, where are you?" Murdoc asked as he tried to look past Lilith to examine the room she was in.

Lilith flinched at Murdoc's tone. "Las Vegas." She squeaked. Lilith knew that the bassist wouldn't be thrilled about the trip they took without him.

"By yourself?" Murdoc asked.

Lilith shook her head nervously. "No, the gang's all here." She laughed uneasily.

Murdoc gritted his teeth. "We'll discuss this later." He growled. "Right now I have more important things to talk about with you, though."

"For example?" Lilith asked, glad that Murdoc had changed the subject.

"This may be a little hard for you to believe, but..." Murdoc started. "you, see, well. You died."

"Um, wait, what?" Lilith looked at Murdoc with disbelief in her almond-shaped magenta eyes.

"I think all of you need to hear this."

. . .

"Seriously, no one else came?" Murdoc said in annoyance. After texting and calling the rest of the band, only Noodle had finally come to Lilith's hotel room. Russel's phone was off all together and when 2D picked up, he was in no condition to leave his room.

"Sorry, I guess we'll just have to pass the message on." Lilith said optimistically.

"Sure, whatever." Murdoc grumbled. "Alright, let me start at the beginning. When I was around nine, my father had entered me in a talent show at a local pub-"

"We know this already." Noodle chimed in.

"Let me finish. This time, Lilith here was also there." Murdoc said pointing in Lilith's direction.

"She wasn't even born yet." Noodle exclaimed.

"If you'd give me a moment, you'd understand. OK, where was I. Lilith won the money by singing 'In a World of My Own'. She was quite cute, well she still is I mean look at you." Murdoc laughed as Lilith's face turned red. She always blushed so easily. "Anyways, aside from that one little meeting, we were complete strangers. At least until she tried to rob me eight years later. She held me up with a knife, but she still seemed so vulnerable. Almost in tears the whole time, she was. She actually ended up dropping the knife and cutting herself. She didn't even try to run away. She just stood there like she was waiting for a punishment. I just didn't have the heart to hurt her." Murdoc finished sadly.

"Aw, Murdoc does have a heart." Noodle teased.

"You're lucky I'm not there right now!" The bassist threatened.

Lilith stared at her feet. "I believe you, but I don't remember any of this." She looked at her hands. "Was I always grey?"

"Uh, no. That's new, but you were always exotic looking. Everyone always said your mother got knocked up in the line of duty and sent you back to her lover back home at the age of three. Your so called 'father' named you when you arrived." Murdoc explained.

"What did he name me?" Lilith hesitated.

"Gloriana Lilith Cantibile." He answered.

"So you knew who I was from the start?" Lilith asked.

"No. Not the night I found you. The next day was only a guess, but I had to know." Murdoc's image rippled as a tear fell down Lilith's face and into the bucket of water.

Lilith wiped her eyes and sniffed. "Sorry. Continue."

"Now what are you doing that for?" Murdoc asked.

"I just wish I could remember all this. It's a little depressing knowing that I did have a life, but I can't remember what it was." The magenta-eyed girl rubbed her arm as she said this, catching the attention of the guitarist next to her who turned away quickly as to not alert anyone of her discovery.

"I think I can help with that." Murdoc announced as he held his hand up. He slowly uncurled each olive green finger to reveal a single earring. At the top of the piece of jewelry was just a simple silver hoop, attached to the hoop was a crystal with a horizontal bar at the bottom. The bar had three chains evenly spaced. The middle chain held a small, plastic, inverted cross at the bottom. "I'll send this to the hotel you're at if you'd like." Murdoc offered. "You used to wear it all the time. I think it might help you remember, if you're sure you want to."

Just the sight of the earring brought a few quick images to Lilith's mind. "I'm sure." She answered confidently. Noodle told Murdoc the hotel adress.

Murdoc nodded solemnly and his image faded out. All the water in the bucket evaporated, leaving Lilith and Noodle speechless by each other.

Finally, after what seemed like countless hours, Lilith spoke. Her voice was serious and raw. "Can we not tell the boys about this please." She requested.

"Sure, but why not?" Noodle asked in concern.

"I don't know. I just think it would be best if we waited." Lilith answered quietly. "I think I'm going to got get something to drink. Let this set in."

"I'm going to go take a nap and think it over." Noodle replied. "I hope Murdoc sends it in express mail because the suspense is already killing me."

. . .

Lilith was headed towards one of five bars that were in the hotel when she remembered that Russel had all her winnings. She had agreed to let him handle her money for her when it was established that her counting skills were lacking. The grey-skinned girl sighed and started back to her room. She could always just drain the cans in the mini fridge to make it look like she didn't take anything.

Lilith was surprised to see 2D outside her door. The circles around his eyes were darker and sanded out more than usual. The blue-haired singer smiled when her saw her, but it was obviously forced.

"How'd you know my room number?" Lilith asked happily. She was glad to see Stuart after all that Murdoc had told her.

"The lady at the counter wrote it down for me." 2D held up a piece of paper with the room number written on it in large print.

Lilith smiled and unlocked her door, putting a sock on the doorknob before following 2D into the room.

_Author's Note

I'm going to be on vacation for a few weeks starting Monday. I'll take my laptop, but I probably won't do much writing while I'm there. Thanks to everyone who is now following me or the story, added me or the story to their favorites, or left a review. If you have any fan art you can leave the link as a review, or message me on DeviantArt. My username is Yykafiegh. Thank you, Earth Childs.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you have any, uh, packages, you know, here?" Lilith asked the girl at the front desk.

"Addressed to?" The woman asked impatiently.

"Lili-, ur uh, Gloriana Cantibile." Lilith stumbled over her words. "Probably a smallish package." She added.

The woman sorted through a large bin of packages. She walked up to Lilith holding a surprisingly sized envelope.

"Th-thanks." Lilith said before quickly heading back to her room. She unlocked the door and ran in. A few moments later, Noodle was at the door with a bucket of water.

"I brought this." Noodle said as she held up the water. "You know, just in case."

"Good plan." Lilith said, her voice barley audible.

"Are you ready for this? You know, remembering everything." Noodle asked. "I know the feeling." The Japanese guitarist admitted.

Lilith held the package close to her. "I'm... I'm ready." The grey-skinned girl announced a little louder than she meant.

"Do you kids ever take a break?" An angry voice called from the room next door.

Lilith's face turned cherry red. She turned to Noodle, who was giving her a knowing look. "We'll talk about it later." Lilith told Noodle. She then set the package on the bed and carefully unwrapped it. Inside was the earring, along with a torn button-up shirt with ruffled sleeves, an equally torn denim skirt, a pair of knee-high socks, and a pair of worn out moccasins. Lilith cringed when she unwrapped them. "I think I remember something."

. . .

"What now? We got away, but this isn't exactly a big town. They'll find us eventually."

"Well, we'll just have to lay low for while, won't we?"

"Yeah, because I can blend into a crowd, right? Everyone knows what I look like and nobody looks like me."

"We stole a couple of apples, Gloriana. Not the bloody hope diamond."

"Well it looks like you'll be stealing me a new outfit because this is all I've got."

"Actually, that's a good look for you. I'd shag you here and now."

"Murdoc, belt up."

"Same thing again tomorrow then?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

. . .

Lilith held her head. "Well, that was useless." She said after a moment. "Out of context, I guess."

"How are you even going to wear that earring? Your ears aren't pierced." Noodle pointed out.

"I'll just have to deal with it." Lilith replied as she held the earring up to her right ear. "I just can't wait any longer." She shoved the nettle end through her ear and clipped the hoop shut. "Don't let anyone in." She whispered before laying back on the bed and fixing her eyes on the ceiling. After no more than a minute, the girl's consciousness was elsewhere, leaving Noodle to watch over her newfound friend.

. . .

Murdoc sat back in his recliner with a cigar and a bottle of booze. In his hand, he held an old photo of a girl around the age of fourteen. She wasn't very tall and was obviously underfed. She had short brown hair pulled back in a tail, dark skin, and almond-shaped magenta eyes. In the picture, she looked to be running from and looking back at the camera in a light-hearted mood and was holding an apple in her hand. But there was something else, something easily missed from the angle she was at. Her eye was swollen over as if she had been struck and her lip split.

"I'm glad you're back, Gloriana, but you should have never left."

. . .

"So, what did you remember?" Noodle asked Lilith.

"Getting my ear pierced." Lilith answered.

"Nothing important yet?"

"Nope." Lilith closed her eyes and winced. "Did I have anything to drink before I did that?" She asked slowly.

"No, not that I know of." Noodle replied in a questioning voice.

"Then remembering feels like a hangover." Lilith stated flatly.

"I thought you didn't get bad hangovers."

"Not until that car thing. Now, I get terrible hangovers and I don't even have my painkillers to help with migraines." Lilith moaned.

"I thought you got those back."

"Took 'em all and forgot to get more."

Noodle paused for a moment, realizing that Lilith was more like 2D than she had guessed. "You and Stu are perfect for each other, you know. You could probably just borrow something from him." Noodle suggested.

"Good idea. I think I'm going to go do that, you know, now." Lilith told Noodle before taking out the earring and setting it by the other stuff that had come in the package. "Thanks for helping me with this whole thing here." Lilith said waving her arms towards the outfit lied out on the bed. She closed her magenta eyes, holding back tears she was not ready to shed.

"Well, I know what it's like. When I first became a member of the band, I had no idea who I was, or where I came from. It's not a good feeling. But I was just a kid then and it didn't bother me as much as it does now. I just want to do anything I can to help you with this." Noodle looked over at Lilith.

For the first time since the strange girl had appeared at their door in Murdoc's arms, Noodle could see more than just an energetic teen. She saw a soul, tortured by the thought that she may never know who she was, a mind that would never rest, but would fail to function, but most of all, she saw utter hopelessness in the woman's sad expression. Noodle thought the girl was perfect at first, but she now understood. She was all flaws. Flaws that made her the lovable person she was. Without another thought, Noodle got up and walked over to Lilith.

"You have to remember, Scratch." She said suddenly.

Ok, I got back from vacation and decided that rather than trying to extend the chapter, I'd just end it here. This makes it easier to start the next chapters the way I feel is best.


	7. Intermission

_My mind is a blank sheet of paper_

_My body feels only pain_

_The only thing that keeps me going _

_Is knowing that he is the same_

_But now I close my eyes_

_My spirit has run dry_

_I might just give up the show _

_I might just go and die_

_I'm cold and dumb_

_But in the dark there's sun_

_His warm body_

_Is right here next to mine_


End file.
